


Logic and Emotion

by DaintyCrow



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aftermath of Injury, Episode: s01e11 Miri, Friendship, Gen, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Bones denkt logisch und Spock ist emotional.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Logic and Emotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967185) by [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget). 



Als Bones seine Augen öffnete, sich unter der schneeweißen Decke der Krankenstation wiederfindend und irgendwie trotz der späten Stunde hellwach, erwartete er nicht, den ersten Offizier neben sich am Bett sitzen zu sehen.  
„Was wollen Sie?“, grunzte er. Spock zog eine seiner Augenbrauen leicht hoch.  
„Ich wollte mich lediglich über die Geschwindigkeit Ihrer Genesung informieren und feststellen, wann Sie wieder gesund genug wären, um Ihren Pflichten nachzukommen, Doktor“, sagte er. Bones grinste.  
„Also was Sie sagen ist, dass Sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht haben“, sagte er. Spock bewegte sich auf seinem Platz etwas hin und her.  
„Sorge ist eine Emotion, die ich als Vulkanier nicht verstehe. Sie befinden sich in der Obhut einer mehr als fähigen medizinischen Crew. Es wäre unlogisch, anzunehmen, dass Sie nicht auch weiterhin genesen, wie sie es bisher getan haben.“ Bones konnte sehen, wie Spocks Lippen ein wenig dünner wurden. „Wie auch immer, als erster Offizier dieses Schiffes, muss ich Ihnen davon abraten, sich selbst unnötig in Gefahr zu bringen.“  
„Du bist so eine Glucke, Spock.“  
„Ich bin mit dieser speziellen Metapher nicht vertraut, Doktor, doch ich denke, dass ich sie in keinem Falle passend finde. Es ist nicht logisch für den Chefarzt, möglicherweise gefährliche Stoffe an sich selbst zu testen, wenn es auch andere Möglichkeiten gibt.“  
„Jep, absolute Glucke.“ Bones‘ Lächeln verschwand. „Was hätte ich tun sollen, Spock? Wir hatten nur noch Stunden, bevor wir zu diesen- diesen Dingern geworden wären. Ich konnte nicht einfach nur dasitzen und warten, bis Jim vielleicht – _vielleicht_ – mit den Kommunikationsgeräten zurückkommt. Zur Hölle, es gab ja noch nicht einmal eine Garantie dafür, dass sie das Mittel hier oben auf dem Schiff schnell genug analysieren würden, um uns damit dort unten irgendwie helfen zu können. Ich habe das einzige getan, an das ich denken konnte.“  
„Was Sie getan haben war dumm und emotional, Doktor. Was, wenn die Behandlung nicht gewirkt hätte? Was, wenn Sie ins Koma gefallen oder getötet worden wären? Sie waren der Einzige auf diesem Planeten, der das Wissen und Können besaß, um ein brauchbares Gegenmittel herzustellen. Und Ihr Leben zu riskieren, obwohl es noch andere Möglichkeiten gab, war absolut unlogisch.“ Bones schnaubte.  
„Nun, ich hätte es nicht an einem von Euch eingesetzt, nicht ohne es vorher zu testen, und ohne den Kontakt zur Enterprise fehlten uns die Optionen. Hören Sie-“ Bones setzte sich auf, und ignorierte, wie Spocks Hände leicht zuckten, als würde dieser ihn aufhalten wollen. „-es ist mein Job euch alle gesund zu machen, wenn alles aus dem Ruder läuft, ja? So wie die Sache aussah, konnte ich das Heilmittel entweder selbst testen, oder Jim, Janice, und all die anderen wären gestorben, und Sie währen alleine auf einem trostlosen Planeten zurückgeblieben. Wenn es nicht funktioniert hätte, nun, wir hatten sowieso nicht genug Zeit, um das Mittel weiterzuentwickeln. Aber falls irgendjemand unter meiner Aufsicht gestorben wäre, weil wir zu lange gezögert hätten …“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht damit leben können, wenn das passiert wäre. Ich habe die einzige Entscheidung getroffen, die ich treffen _konnte_.“ Eine schmale Linie bildete sich zwischen Spocks Augenbrauen.  
„Ich werde zugeben, dass Ihre Logik zumindest oberflächlich durchdacht erscheint“, sagte er, vielleicht ein wenig widerwillig. „Dennoch, Sie hätten mich zumindest über Ihren Plan in Kenntnis setzen sollen, Doktor. Als ich Sie nach mir habe rufen hören, dachte ich …“ Bones lächelte wie eine Katze, die soeben einen Kanarienvogel gefangen hatte.  
„Aww, sagen Sie gerade, dass Sie besorgt um mich waren? Wer ist jetzt der emotionale und unlogisch handelnde, Spock?“  
„Ein solch verletzliches Mitglied des Außenteams hätte unsere Mission gefährdet, Doktor. Es ist nur logisch, sich zu wünschen-“ Bones stieß ein kurzes, bellendes Lachen aus.  
„Oh, Sie alter Softie“, meinte er. „Geben Sie es einfach zu. Zumindest dieses eine Mal war _ich_ der logisch Denkende, und _Sie_ waren emotional. Und letztendlich haben Sie also doch ein Herz, auch wenn es nicht am rechten Fleck sitzt, anatomisch gesprochen.“ Spock sah ihn kühl an, doch die Spitzen seiner Ohren erschienen etwas grüner als normalerweise.  
„Fall ich, wie Sie zu glauben scheinen, in irgendeiner Art und Weise emotional kompromittiert bin, so werde ich mich bemühen, diesen Fehler zu korrigieren“, sagte Spock. Bones verdrehte die Augen, und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Ja, wir wollen doch nicht, dass herauskommt, dass Sie in der Lage sind, sich zu kümmern“, murmelte Bones. Spock antwortete nicht. Schnell nickte Bones wieder ein, doch bevor er ganz weg war, hörte er noch einmal die Stimme des ersten Offiziers. Rückblickend betrachtet, würde er wohl niemals in der Lage sein, zu sagen ob das Gesprochene echt oder nur eingebildet war.  
„Es ist nicht unlogisch, Doktor-“, erläuterte Spock. „-wenn man sich um das Wohlbefinden eines Freundes sorgt.“


End file.
